spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 60: Od Čerta k Ďáblu
Vignette: Mocná Akulatraxas, Nejkrásnější ze Smaragdových Draků Společnost na vrchu Pirates’ Skyhold zabezpečí lano aby po něm nelezli nahoru démoni a začne se rozhlížet kolem. Z velké hally uprostřed ostrova kouká několik metrů dlouhý zelený šupinatý ocas. Drak. Vše ostatní také nasvědčuje přítomnosti draka. Věčná mlha visící ve vzduchu v lese zeleného draka, štiplavý závan z drakova jedovatého dechu. Mechem porostlé stromy rostou blízko u sebe mimo klikatící se stezky vedoucí do srdce ostrova jako v bludišti. Světlo, které dosvítí skrz hvozd až na zem, má smaragdově zelený nádech a každý zvuk zní tlumeně. Společnost si prohlíží popadané a prokousané Skyships. Několik z nich leží na okraji ostrova. Saigwanath mezitím vyráží velice pomalu skrz malý lesík. Dojde až k velké Halle do které opatrně nahlédne. Uvnitř na velkém pokladu ze zlata, zbraní a umění spí obrovský zelený drak. Zelený drak je charakteristický svou zakřivenou bradou a hřebínkem, který mu začíná blízko očí a pokračuje dolů podél páteře, přičemž největší je těsně za lebkou. Nemá vnější uši, ale má kožnaté kloubové pláty, které jdou dolů podél jeho krku. Jeho šupiny jsou smaradgově zelené, téměř metalické. Nohy zeleného draka jsou delší vůči jeho tělu oproti jiným drakům, což mu umožňuje snadno procházet podrostem a lesní hlušinou, ačkoliv se zdá, že tento jedinec to dlouho nedělal. Se stejně dlouhým krkem může starší zelený drak vykukovat nad vrcholy aniž by se vzpínal. Na hrudi má drak podivné lehce zářicí logo s dračí hlavou. Sai nikdy nic takového neviděl. Poslední, ale nejděsivější část draka je jeho druhé zbarvení. Z místa mezi jeho křídly vedou modré plamené jizvy po jeho křídlech, těle i na jeho ocas a hlavu. Spellscarred. Vedle něj, starý elf maluje obraz jemuž Drak “stojí” modelem. Sai si vše prohlédne a vyrazí zpět za Společností. Adult Green Dragon Společnost se domlouvá co má dělat dále. Sai vypichuje důležitost malíře, který by mohl pomoci. Kosef, který byl ještě chvíli zpět vyděšený se nadchne pro nápad se sochou. “Já chci sochu!” Rozvážně rozhodne Půl-Elf kovář a sundá si ze zad svůj luk. Nebezpečí velkého draka nad Letohradem nakonec přiměje společnost opravdu jednat. Sai vyrazí jednat. Připlíží se až dovnitř velké hally a pak ještě pár kroků aby mohl Charmnout malíře. Po vyslání kouzla na něj zamává a naznačí “Ticho” prstem u pusy. Muž v róbě přestane malovat, chvilku na Saigwanatha kouká a pak položí ruku přímo na čumák obřího draka. “Mocná Akulatraxas, Nejkrásnější ze Smaragdových Draků, máme návštěvu.” Saiovi se zastaví krev v žilách. Jejich plán s přepadnutím draka je pryč. Drak, nebo spíše Saň pomalu otevře velké oko. “Kdo jsi?” Zahřmí dračí hlas celým ostrovem. Vyděšená Společnost na okraji Skyholdu se na sebe vyděšeně podívá a pomalu opatrně vyrazí přes les k budově. “Jsem Lord Saigwanath Homilion ó Mocná Akulatraxas.” “Co tě sem přivedlo?” Ptá se Drak “O Vaší kráse se vypráví pověstí po celém okolí. Ani jedna z nich mě ale nemohla připravit na to jak daleko od reality ve skutečnosti jsou.” Drak se zamračí. “Jsi figurka.” “Figurka?” Ptá se překvapený Sai, ale drak otočí své oko kupředu oproti elfovi. “Nevědomé Figurky staré Nurvureem. Jsem hloupá že jsem tento tah nečekala.” Elf jí okamžitě začne lichotit. “To ale není možné Ó mocná Akulatraxas, Nejkrásnější ze Smaragdových Draků. Jsi dobrou hráčkou. Věřím že Xorvintaal vyhraješ.” “Mě sem žádná Akundalatraxa neposlala!” Naštěstí neřekne Sai. Společnost mezitím dorazila za zeď ztrouchnivělé hally. Slova která drak a elf používají zdá jen Maex který jméno Nurvureem už někdy slyšel. Kosef zase zná Xorvintaal. Četl o něm v knize. Ví že Xorvintaal je velká hra kterou hrají někteří draci aby si ukradli poklady. Jejich dračí poklady jsou ve skutečnosti sázkami. Je to hra a boj o teritorium která se hraje pomocí lidí a monster. Drak otočí své oko zpět na Saie. “Tví přátele můžou vyjít z úkrytu.” Zahřmí po celém ostrově. Společnost opravdu vyrazí ven z úkrytu. Kira se zastaví jakmile na ní utkví oko velkého draka. Maex dojde o kus dál a zastaví se až u boku Saie, před začátkem hromady dračího pokladu. Saigwanath mezitím vysvětluje že je rozhodně Nurvureem neposlala. Elf ho téměř seřve, že “Mocná Akulatraxas, Nejkrásnější ze Smaragdových Draků jasně řekl že o tom nevíte! Jak si můžeš myslet že bys tušil něco co by Mocná Černá Nurvureem nechtěla abys věděl?!” Saigwanath ztichne a slova se chodí Maex. “A co tu tak jako děláš draku?” Smaragdový Drak s pruhy Azurového plamene otočí své oko na Elfa v Róbě. „Vidím starého lidského krále, jehož majestátnost již dávno pohasla, klesla a napolo usnula v jeho trůnu. Zelený drak našeptává do králova ucha, kazí a překrucuje jeho sny. Jméno tohoto draka je Smaragdová Krvavá Zhouba a znamená zkázu pro nás — Pelios z Ergotu, Sylvánský věštec” Odříká Elf, praděpodobně jménem Pelios. Smaragdová Akulatraxas, Zelený Drak Neverwinteru Po další otázce kterou za draka zodpovídá ještě věštec, začne elf hovořit o Xorvintaalu. “Několik draků, mladí i staří zaslíbí svůj život hře zvané Xorvintaal. Velká Hra. Hrají proti sobě, sázejí vlastní poklady a hýbou svými figurkami jako při šachu. Někdy se i ti, kteří neslouží Drakovi přímo jako figurky zapletou do Hry.” Mocná Akulatraxas, Nejkrásnější ze Smaragdových Draků se do Hry připojila nedávno. Její zranění při Spellplague a její doupě z ní dělá dokonalého hráče. Xorvintaal trvá roky učení a století hry. Jenom Draci rozumí detailním pravidlům hry, ale ve své podstatě je Xorvintaal kombinací šachu a pokru, kde sázky jsou dračí poklady, herní plán je celý svět a nízké rasy jsou hrací figurky. Mocná Akulatraxas, Nejkrásnější ze Smaragdových Draků jednou Xorvintaal vyhraje.” Po přednášce Saigwanath nabídne že by mohli Mocné Akulatraxas pomoci. Mluví o schopnostech Společnosti a jak by mohli Nurvureem ublížit. Akulatraxas mu skočí do řeči. “Sweet as blood, rich as flame, rarer than gold this deadly game.” Jde o nejoblíbenější dračí hádanku. Takovou kterou se učí mladí draci jako “Skákal Pes.” “Pomsta” řekne Kira. “Ano” usměje se Akulatraxas a její oko se přesune zpět na elfa. Ten se na ní chvilku díva a pak vyhrne. “Aha! Dobrá! Jestli si to krásná a nejmocnější.. Teda nejkrásnější emeraldová .. umm ...drakyně přeje..” Hlas mu přeskakuje jak se hrabe v papírech. Poté, když najde co hledal, vezme několik papírů a pomalu je podá do rukou Saigwanatha. Sai pomalu překládá z elfštiny do commonu dlouhou smlouvu. Vignette: Xorvintaal Contract https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByY3VwiKix6IbHVSbEY3QXI0Znc/view?usp=sharing Pečeť na konci smlouvy odpovídá symbolu na hrudníku draka. Společnost a Kosef o Smlouvě dlouho diskutuje. Dokonce si nechají přeříkat od Elfa výhody toho být Xorvintaalským Exarchem. Kosef je připravený podepsat, ačkoliv mu bude líto sochy. Elf, s nějvětší pravděpodobností Xorvintaalský Exarch, Mocné Akulatraxas dlouze hovoří o výhodách smlouvy. Mezi hlavními body zmíní: Komunikaci se svým drakem na 100mil a Dračí Služby mezi které patří například: Desetiminutová imunita na dračí dech svého Dračího Pána. Tedy Jed. Děsivá Dračí přítomnost, způsob jak děsit své nepřátele. Draří křídla, způsob jak létat. Dračí snění, způsob jak díky svému dračímu pánovi vidět do budoucnosti. A Dračí Nesmrtelnost, tedy přesud do doupěte svého dračího pána v případě smrti. Společnost o Smlouvě mluví dlouze, Maex dokonce zvažuje smlouvu podepsat a využít výhod na boj proti Akulatraxas. Starému Drakovi nakonec dojde trpělivost. “Souhlasíte s mou nabídkou?” zeptá se výhružně drak. “Ne.” Odpoví Maex. “Poslední Hádanka tedy. Odpovězte správně, nebo si zvolte Smrt.” Zelená není Červená Léto není Jezero Hrad není Město Kovář není Bard Přesto jsou moje Zuby Meče, moje Drápy Oštěpy A moje Křídla Urágany Co je tedy můj dech? Drak poprvé od začátku konverzace zvedne hlavu do vzduchu a podívá se na Společnost zpříma s pootevřenou pusou. Při odříkávání básně se Akulatraxas při slově Kovář podívala na Kosefa. Léto Hrad Jezero Město Letohrad Jezerní Město. Zelenému drakovi patří Letohradu kde je Kovář. Červenému drakovi patří Jezerní Město kde je Bard. Kormacovi prolétne hlavou legenda o Šmakovi, červeném drakovi který zničil Jezerní město. V Maexově hlavě už běží slavný Šmakův citát: „Můj pancíř je jako deset štítů na sobě, moje zuby jsou meče, moje drápy oštěpy, úder mého ocasu hrom, moje křídla uragány a můj dech…” “Smrt” řekne Saigwanath nahlas, zatímco pomalu vyndavá svůj rapier se stejným jménem. “Správně” ozve se z obří tlamy Akulatraxas která se začne plnit zeleným jedovatým plynem. Všichni se dají na útěk. Kira která zaregovala první vybíhá doleva od dračí hlavy a posílá na ní fireball. Oheň ožehne hlavu Akulatraxas která stále plní svou tlamu jedovým mrakem. Sai začne šplhat na dračí poklad, utrhne jednu ze záplat svého pláště a schová do nově vytvořené díry v zemi do které se sypou mince a předměty. Kormac také odbíhá z rány a snaží se dostat pod draka. Kosef, který zvolil stejnou stranu jako Kira za běhu pálí ze svého luku. Jeho šíp najde svůj cíl v rameni věštce. Elf se zatváří překvapeně. Maex se rozhlíží kolem sebe, přecijen je beze zbraně. Obrovský kyselinový mrak naplní téměř dvacet metrů staré hally. Maex stojí uprostřed mraku a Sai se krčí ve své díře kam mrak pomalu klesá. Černoch se konečně probere, popadne ze země velkou halapartnu a vyběhne z mraku proti drakovi. Obrovská Akulatraxas se předním právě otáčí aby sekla po Kormacovi. Maexovi nad hlavou nebezpečně prolétne dlouhý ocas. Dlouhá hlava zeleného draka projede nad Saiem a zaútočí po Kormacovi který se stihne přikrýt štítem aby se vyhl zubům, ale už ne pařátům které na něj přiletí z druhé strany. Kolem Kiry se pomalu obtočí plameny zatímco se v hlavě radí se svým patronem. “Jestli tam umřeš tak tě zabiju” Zní Mefistofelova nápomocná odpověď. Saigwanath mezitím vylézá z díry po pokladu který se mu do ní mezitím nasypal. Sahá po jedné z dýk a háže jí po drakovi. Dýka se neškodně odráží od Dračího Pancíře. Ve stejnou chvíli se Kormac vyškubne zpod pracky a dvakrát do ní silně udeří svou mace. Akulatraxas zavrčí. Drak mocně máchne křídly, srazí Kormaca i Maexe na zem a sám se postaví na zadní a zařve. Řev musí být slyšet až dole v Neverwinteru. Celá východní a severní část ztrouchnivělé budovy padá. Drak se tyčí nad budovu. Všem rezonuje zvuk draka v uších. Všem kromě Kormaca se sevře srdce ve strachu z děsivé dračí přítomnosti. Sai si všimne že jed se mezitím vsákl do zbraní a dračího pokladu, část z něj okamžitě zkorodovala. “Ó Mocná Akulatraxas, Nejkrásnější z..” Kosefův šíp najde své místo v čele Dračího Exarcha a ten se uprostřed věty skácí k zemi. Akulatraxas, která zdá se nemůže odletět dopadne zpět na Kormaca. Jeden její pařád dopadne nebezpečně blízko Kormacovy hlavy a druhý přímo uprostřed jeho těla. Drak se potom zakousne do Půl-Orka celou tlamou. Kira i Kosef vidí jak ze zubý draka odkapavá jed. Kormac se nehýbe. Maex na druhé straně Draka mezitím vstane a zasekne Halberg mezi šupiny draka. Než se stihne sehnout srazí ho mrštný dračí ocas zpět na zem. Ocas srazil vše co zbylo ze severní části stavby. Do dračí hlavy která je stále zakouslá do Kormaca se zaseknou dva ohnivé drápy a zdruhé strany se mezi její šupiny zasekne dýka. Dračí oči se zúží a její hlava se pomalu zvedne. Z pod ní se vynoří krvavý a pokousaný Kormac, který ale stále stojí. Hlava draka, přesvědčená že se Paladina zbavila se pomalu otáčí, bývalý paladin využije příležitosti a sekne po ní palcátem. Dračí hlava na dlouhém krku se vlní jako had a hledá Maexe za svým levým bokem. Hned vedle se od dračího pancíře odrazí Kosefův šíp. “Já chci svojí sochu!” Skrze dračí poklad se k Maexovi blíží dračí pařát, Maex vyskočí na hromadu kterou tlapa vytvořila, zastaví druhou tlapu blížící se z druhé strany jen aby se podíval nahoru kde se na něj blíží stovka jedovatých zubů. Obří dračí tlama zkousne bývalého otroka. Maex se v dračí tlamě zhluboka nadechne až mu do očí vjedou slzy. Potom sekne draka z vnější strany Halbergem. Akulatraxas ho okamžitě pustí. Maex se ale nezastavuje a seká draka dál. Jedna z ran udělá zelenému drakovi velký šrám před levým okem. “CO JSTE ZAČ?!” Zařve poprvé za celý boj Drak a její hlava na dlouhém krku se zvedne do vzduchu jako by byla kobra. Zezadu se o dračí hlavu rozrazí dvě ohnivé střely. Z druhé strany místnosti zpoza Maexe vyletí dýka, doprovázena Saiovými slovy “Jen figurky... Smrti”. Dýka se zabodne do krku draka. Kormac zasadí z posledních sil dvě mocné rány do zadku draka. Odpovědí je švihnutí ocasem které ho odhodí a omráčí. Kousek vedle se nad zadní nohu draka zasekne další Kosefův šíp. Akulatraxas znovu zaútočí hlavou a hryzne Maexe. Černoch sotva stojí ale znovu draka sekne přes tlamu. Z pravé strany přiletí ohnivá šipka která vypadá jako by jí v poslední chvíli něco otočilo a spálí dračí krk. “BHAHAHAHAHA” Místnost, nebo alespoň to co z ní zbylo, rezonuje dračím smíchem. Zdá se že Mocná Akulatraxas pomalu ztrácí chladnou hlavu. Její obří hlava se otočí směrem ke Kiře a její Smaragdové oči se rozzáří. “MOJE” Do temene draka přiletí další dýka a jizvy na drakově těle se zažehnou modrým plamenem. Okolo Kiry se točí zelená mlha která o vteřinu později vnikne její pusou dovnitř. Kiře chvilku svítí zeleně oči. V její hlavě se ozve klidným hlasem “Ale kdepak..” Kira mrkne a vrátí se jí její oči. Po tváři jí přelétne úsměv. Okolo ní proletí Kosefův šíp který draka mine. Akulatraxas znovu máchne křídly a zvedne se na zadní, další máchnutí ho zvedne do vzduchu. Zbytek haly se řídí k zemi. Světlo svítí na celou planinu Skyholdu. Mocná Akulatraxas, Nejkrásnější ze Smaragdových Draků Drak se další máchnutím drží ve výšce třicet stop. Jeho tlama se pomalu plní jedovým plynem. Modré plamenné jizvy na drakově těle plápolalí slabým světlem. vykřikuje Saiův hlas z neznámého místa, ze stejného směru příletí dýka která se od draka odrazí. Maex dole pod velkým zeleným drakem začíná útíkat a z jeho ruky vylétá ohnivá šipka směrem do drakova hrudníku. Dračí Dech už podruhé naplní místnost, Maex v něm padne k zemi, jeho šipka ale proletí mrakem a najde svůj cíl v drakově hrudníku. Zelený Drak zařve. Modré světlo Spellscars na drakově těle pohasne ještě více. Její šupiny ztratí trochu svého lesku a ztmavnou. Mocná Akulatraxas ještě jednou máchne křídly a modré jizvy naposledy téměř jako z posledního zaplanou modrým plamenem a zhasnou. Drak který nyní působí starší a unavenější dopadne zpět doprostřed rozbořeného domu. Zdá se, že Akulatraxas není schopná letu. Sai se stále kryje na druhé straně budovy a ke Kiře s Kosefem se směrem od lesa přibližují nebezpečné trnové výhonky. Kormac s Maexem krvácejí na podlaze bývalé síně pirátů. Kosef útíká před oživlou faunou a jeho šíp se zabodává do tváře Akulatraxas. “SMRT!” Křičí Smaragdový Drak zatímco se valí na Kiru. Jednou tlapou jí prorazí ohnivé brnění a zahryzne se do jejího těla okolo její hlavy jako by jí chtěla roztrhnout. Kira uvnitř dračí tlamy dál pálí ohnivé šipky do dračího krku. Do zad draka přiletí poslední Saiova dýka. Zelená Saň pomalu otevře tlamu, Kira vypadá těsně před smrtí. Od šupiny vedle jejího oka se odrazí Kosefův šíp. Akulatraxas znovu hryzne do Kiry a prokousne Tieflinga skrznaskrz. Okamžitě potom zavře, z warlocka totiž vyšlehly černé pekelné plameny. Kira padá k zemi. Dračí hlava se zvedne a otočí se na Kosefa který nandavá třesoucí se rukou šíp do luku. Tlama plná zubů ze kterých kape jed se otevře nad Kosefem. “Tady máš svou odpověď!” Ozývá se od Saie který vybíhá po zádech draka. Svůj vzkaz dokončí tím že zabodne meč jménem “Gwanath - Smrt” mezi křídla velkého draka. Rapier skončí v páteři draka, přesně v místě ze kterého po Akulatraxas vybíhají jizvy spellscarringu. Kozef zavře oči a vystřelí navzdory tomu že si je jist svým koncem. Zelené zorničky se stáhnou a její tlama se rozevře ještě více. A pak dračí oči náhle ztratí své jasné světlo. Poslední plamínky v modrých jizvách zhasnou a bezvládne tělo padá postupně k zemi. Obrovská dračí hlava na dlouhém krku dopadne s duněním vedle Kosefa jako poslední. Mocná Akulatraxas, Nejkrásnější ze Smaragdových Draků je mrtvá. Kosef si oddechne a okamžitě vyráží pomoci Kiře. Vůbec neví co dělá a Tiefling Krvácí. Sai oběhne Kormaca i Maexe, ale zdá se že navzdory svým zraněním ani jeden z mužů neumře. Kosef se snaží zastavit Kiřino krvácení. Warlockovy rány však přestanou krvácet samy od sebe. Oba muži padnou vyčerpáním na zem. Saigwanath Homilion se rozhodne, že nechá Kosefa v předsvědčení že Draka zabil on. Po několika hodinách se celá Společnost probere. Začnou se probírat dračím pokladem. V pokladu je mnoho uměleckých předmětů, diamantů, hora zlata a dva magické předměty. Prsten Tepla nikoho nezaujme, ale Rod of Rulership, mocné žezlo Lorda Nashora Alagondara fascinuje všechny. Zdá se, že Piráti Skyholdu museli najít nebo ukrást z Hradu Never v letech které následovaly těsně po Spellplague. Kormac si vzpomene na moc, vliv i problémy které žezlo tvořilo za časů Lorda Nashora a vezme jej k sobě. Rod of Rulership Společnost s Kosefem přemýšlí jak dračí poklad dostanou z létajícího kusu země. Snášet ho po kusech by zabralo spoustu času a oni se musí ještě podívat po spojencích proti ohnivému kultu. Nakonec dají dohromady plán. Kira, Maex a Sai vyrazí hledat spojence a Kormac a Kosef se pokusí opravit jednu ze Skyships která na ostrově zbyla po původních nájemcích. Saigwanath, Kira a Maex přenocují nedaleko hradeb Neverwinteru po útěku z Helm’s Holdu a druhého rána vyrazí zpět do Měsíční Masky. Zde se osprchují, dají dopořádku a připravují se na večerní setkání s Atheronem a ostatními členy Ashmadai. Maex procházející se po balkóně si všimne že na něj někdo háže prasátky z okraje Pirates’ Skyholdu. Že by konečně? Posledních pár dní chodili po Neverwinteru a nikdo jim nevěřil že zabili draka. Maex doufá že Kormac a Kosef s sebou vezou i dračí hlavu jak se domluvili. O nějakou dobu později se opravdu nad Skyholdem objeví Skyship. Velký balón naplněný horkým vzduchem je dále plněn z paluby lodi. Dvě malá křidélka pomocí veslování posouvají loď kupředu. Skyship se velice líně sune k Měsíční Masce. Zdá se, že ani jeden z mužů na palubě neumí loď řídit. Maex boucháním na dveře přivolá Kiru a Saigwanatha a Společnost připraví na složité “chytání” vzducholodě. Quom Skiff Po dlouhé hodině veslování kdy Kosef těšící se na svou sochu pádluje jako šílený dvakrát otočí loď dokola konečně Skiff dorazí k Měsíční Masce. Maex okamžitě použije Misty Step a přeskočí na Skiff aby ho pomohl ukotvit. Kira sleduje příjezd Skiffu a počítá jak rychle ho musí zastavit a otočit. Kosef hodí kotvu z paluby lodi, ale netrefí, naštěstí Saiova mage handa je na místě a lano s kotvou zachytí. Kormac sleduje Kosefa aby synchronizoval svoje veslování s jeho a podaří se mu loď srovnat. Kira drží v rukou dvě dancing lights a naviguje Loď tak aby něžně zastavila u strany balkónu. Sai dává pozor na loď a ve správnou chvíli Maex loď přiváže k pacholeti. Skyship bezpečně zakotvila na pacholeti hostince Moonstone Mask. Všichni se oblečou do slušného oblečení, Kormac si seženě plášť, Kosef se obleče jak pravý hrdina, Kira tak jak by si to přála její matka a Maex si koupí drahého motýlka. Saigwanath má drahé oblečení s sebou. Je až překvapivé jak rychle se zprávy šíří. Kosef se přes noc ve městě stal hrdinou lidu. Sai přemýšlí jestli nechat mu kredit za draka nebyla chyba. Společnost vyrazí přes Neverwinter a dorazí k Vellgard Manoru kde na ně čeká Atheron Iscitan. Vellgard Manor Žádné dlouhé vítaní se nekoná. “Nedělej ostudu” se dozví Kira místo přivítání a všichni vyrazí mezi zelenými ploty do Vellgardu. Ve foyer je přivítá slečna se seznamem. Od Kosefa si nechá podepsat prso brkem a Společnost přivítá více méně s úsměvem. Na nabídku obleků Maex ukazuje na svého motýlka. Skupina vyrazí skrz Foyer doleva do hlavní haly. Ples už probíhá v plném proudu a je zde více než šedesát lidí. Navzdory tomu že je na plese i Lord Neverember, oko nejvíce zachycuje Mordai Vell, majitel Vellgardu a uznávaný lord Black Lake Districtu. Společnost se už v Měsíční Masce o Mordaiovi pokusila něco zjistit. Matka Mordaie Vella podle všeho měla sex s incubusem, což dělá z Mordaie čistého Tieflinga. Tedy ne čistého, ale první generaci. Jeho díky tomu byl opovrhován a Mordai sám uvrhnut do kobky. Při výbuchu sopky Hotenow v roce 1451 DR se díky tomu že byl v bezpečném podzemí stal jediným přeživším členem bohatého rodu Vell. Zdědil veškerý majetek a obrovské sídlo rodu a držel se při zemi, pořád byl považován za monstrum. Když ale do města dorazil Lord Neverember Mordai Vell se začal objevovat čím dál více. Dnes je mluvčím celého Black Lake distriktu, osobním známým Lorda Neverembera a jedním z nejvlivnějších a veřejně vystupujících obyvatel Neverwinteru. Mordai Vell sám je chodící Charisma. Vždy se usmívá, jeho způsoby jsou více než vybrané a za jeho oblečení byla dala pořídit malá armáda. Pro obrázky Mordaie Vella, Generála Sabine, Lorda Protectora a dalších doporučuji Dessarin Summit infographics: https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/19fR-zk0fiCt0T5Y1LUiHbkX2LXXYGfh8ZJONiTe80yg/edit?usp=sharing Mordai Vell hovoří s ženou v brnění, ale okamžitě jak si všimne Společnosti začne se omlouvat z rozhovoru. Někteří členové si všimnou jeho nenápadného posunu ruky po políbení ženské ruky, kterou jakoby ženu navedl pryč. “Mordai Vell, jméno mé, vítejte na večírku který je i na Vaši počest, město i já jsme Vám zavázáni.” Přivítá lord jako prvního Kosefa. Kosef je potěšen a přihodí pár vět o své úžasnosti. Mordai Vell ho poslouchá s trpělivostí a pak ho poprosí jestli by si našel chvilku kolem desáté hodiny a přednesl všem členům plesu své úspěchy. Nadšený Kosef souhlasí, představí Lordu Vellovi Společnost jako Skupinu která mu s drakem “pomohla” a vyrazí za jídlem, vínem a ženami. Vell o Společnosti slyšel, je potěšen přítomností Lorda Homiliona, políbí ruku dceři svého dobrého přítele Atherona, nenechá se vyvést z míry Maexovým chováním a nakonec vyjádří zájem o Kormacův “Nový řád”. Mordai se Spoelčnosti vyptává na Red Larch a Kulty, ale jen ze slušnosti a zběžně. Zdá se, že je ale rád že Společnost na jednom z jeho slavných večírků. Nakonec se omluví a představí Společnosti svou novou kamárádku Generála Sabine. General Sabine je žena ve zbroji se kterou Lord Vell hovořil při příchodu Společnosti. Na její zbroji lze vidět znak ostrova Mintarn. Sabine je pravou rukou Lorda Neverembera a generálem jeho vojsk a jeho Mintarnských Sellswordů. Na Sabine je vidět její vojenský postoj, nenechá se oblbnout Kosefem a jeho povídáním o drakovi a věnuje se Společnosti. Maex žádá generála o pomoc, ta se nejdříve zdráhá, ale nakonec souhlasí že se Společnost může stavit v Hall of Justice. Maex se na ní poté s omluvou podívá skrze Sklíčko Truevision. Vše je tak jak má, kromě umělé nohy. Po rozhovoru s Generálem Sabine se Společnost rozdělí. Maex prochází kolem Kosefa který je obklopen ostatními Lordy a vypráví o svém dobrodružství. Ostatní Lordi mu dohazují dcery, zařizují sochy, obrazy, vymýšlejí společnost jeho rodové jméno, jeden z lordů mu dokonce nabídne účast v Alianci Lordů. Kosef jim na oplátku dává to co chtějí. Vypráví příběh který většina Lordů nikdy zažít nemůže. Jeden z Lordských Bardů vše zapisuje. Zatímco Lord Homilion vyzývá jednu z ošklivějších dam k tanci prochází Kormac kolem Lorda Protectora který si zrovna dává záležet aby členové plesu věděli že byl na zdi. Když zahlédne Kormaca rozhodne se že si přihřeje polívčičku i Red Larchem. “Ha! Vůdce Společnosti. Do Red Larche, kterému na Zdi říkáme Druhá Fronta jsme nechali poslat dvacet nejlepších mužů. Boj s Elementálními Kulty které ničí Dessarin Valley je pro nás stejně důležitý jako boj s Chasm. Přecijen Sýpka Severu je zdroj našeho jídla. Chtěl by snad Starosta Red Larche za tento čin poděkovat?” “Díky” Pronese Kormac a protáhne se ke švédským stolům kde už stojí Maex. Oba muži si od číšníka vedle vezmou několik sklenic vína a začnou si prát žaludky. Na výběr je mnoho druhů jídel, ale Kormac ani Maex neznají nic jiného než jablka. Hodinové Koláče, Kostičky Sulcu, Podivní Brouci a další kusy orientální kuchyně padají velkým mužům do žaludku aby byly ihned potom spláchnuty velkou spoustou vína. Kira mezitím vyrazí za matkou, nalezne jí na jednom z velkých balkónů sídla. Oba Tieflingové spolu pomalu hovoří. Do Saigwanatha na parketě mezitím někdo vrazí, ale on bere vinu na sebe. Lady se kterou tancuje si této slušnosti všimne. Čas plyne a litry vína které Kormac s Maexem vypili se začínají projevovat. Oba muži jsou slušně opilí. Nejdříve spolu řeší Idrys. Kormac se přizná že o její rodině věděl. Prý mu řekla “že se nestýkaj”. Opilému Maexovi to stačí. Oba muži chvilku vymýšlí co budou dělat a nakonec vyrazí oba na parket. Mordai Vell kterému příjde že oba měli alkoholu až příliš příjde k nim. Všimne si že Maex má v ruce drahou láhev vína po jeho otci. Poslední která zbyla z doby před výbuchem sopky Hotenow. Kormac Maexovi “tajně” navrhne že by mohli Vella opít. Maex “tajně” souhlasí a ukecává Vella ať si dá s nimi. Mordai, hlavně kvůli původu láhve, opravdu skleničku přijme. Maex i Kormac tancují, překvapivě to jde lépe bývalému otrokovi. Lidé okolo na ně poněkuď divně zírají. Kormacovi se to přestane líbit a uhodí Rod of Rulership do země. “Pojďte všichni tancovat!!” Celý dav nejdříve poklekne a pak vyrazí na parket. Oba muži veprostřed rozjíždějí slušnou zábavu. Nissa mezitím Kiře říká že je ráda že skočnila u Společnosti a ne u cikánů. Kira přemýšlí o tom že by matku měla poslat domů v případě že se tu něco stane. “Starají se o tebe dobře? Jsi tam štastná?” “Ano mami” “Víš chtěla jsem ti říct že .. tehdy.. Já jsem to.. Víš.. Mám tě ráda Nemeio.” Než stačí Warlock pořádně odpovědět ozve se jí v hlavě hlas. “To je přesně to co potřebujeme. Jděte!” “Cože?” “Tvoji přátelé udělali skvělé rozptýlení, vezmi Saie a zmizte!” Kira se usměje na matku, obejme jí a s omluvou zmizí. Sai se ukloní své tanečnici a v nastoleném zmatku zmizí i s Kirou. “Co se děje? Co hledáme?” Kira opakuje Saigwanathovy otázky Mefistofelovy. “Pracovnu.” Opakuje Kira Sai má představu kde přibližně by se soukromé komnaty Mordaie Vella v podobném sídle mohly nacházet a díky tomu v obrovském sídle rychle najdou zamčenou Mordaiovu pracovnu. Sai si je jistý že pracovna bude mít alarm, ale žádný neobjeví, brzy poté oba členové Společnosti spustí vstupní dlaždici. Pracovna je obrovská, má několik knihoven, postel, krb, obrovský pentagram veprostřed a velký obraz Asmodea. Ve velkém sále se mezitím Kormac a Maex div nezačali prát. Kosef, jako velký hrdina Letohradu je přišel roztrhnout. Kira i Sai prohledávají Mordaiovu pracovnu, ale bez informace co vlastně hledají je to složité. “Tohle!” přizná nakonec Kiry patron s myšlenkou na velký obraz na konci místnosti. Na obrazu je Asmodeus s Hellhoundem, hrobem a Scepterem. Asmodeus, Supreme Master of the Nine Hells Kira a Sai prohledávají každou část pokoje. Sai najde zbraně v krbu a Kira se nechá chytit kobercem o kterém Sai tušil že jde o past, ale neřekl nic víc než že je magický. V hlavní místnosti se mezitím Mordai vymlouvá že se musí omluvit, oba muži ho zdržují, ale také si oba všimnou že Kira a Sai zmizeli. Sai strčí prst do obrazu a ten sjede do země aby odhalil safe. Sai ho začne pomalu dešifrovat. Do místnosti vběhne Kiry Otec Atheron. Než stihne Kira zareagovat pošle druhý Warlock mental message, pravděpodobně Mordaiovi. Poté se muž usměje a pronese.. “Tak to tak stejně nakonec dopadne…” poté bez záváhání pošle proti své dceři Fireball. Sai mezitím postupuje se sejfem, není to lehké. Kormac a Maex cítí že je něco špatně. Kosef na ně stále mluví, ale oni tuší že musí něco udělat. Kormac se vytáhne do výšky a mezi lordy ovlivněné Rodkou pronese: “Pojďme najít Lorda Vella! Přece by si měl také užít svůj večírek!!” Celý dav souhlasně zakřičí a rozběhne se po sídle. Kosef se přidá k mužům a všichni tři vyrazí do sídla rodu Vellů. Kira mezitím svého otce dostala do kolen pomocí kouzla plísně, muž se plazí neschopen slova. Kira vyběhne zpět pomoci Saiovi, ale v tu samou chvíli se do obřího pentagramu v místnosti pomocí plamenů přenese sám Mordai Vell. A co hůř. Má v rukou Kriss který drží na krku Kiřiny matky. Kira se zastaví a Sai předstírá že odchází od sejfu, zatímco ho dále otevírá pomocí mage hand. Kira vyjednává s Mordaiem, který zdá se, prokoukl lest kterou na něj přichystali. O přítomnosti Mephistophela ovšem netuší. Už se zdá, že Mordai poslechl. Pomalu odtáhne ruku s dýkou od krku Nissy. V další chvíli jí ale s pronesením slov “Ve jménu Asmodea!” zapíchne do hlavy plazícího se otce Kiry. V tu chvíli se stane několik věcí. Atheron Iscitan začne hořet fialovým plamenem. Plameny za Mordaiem Vellem na zdi tvoří stín Asmodea. Zdá se, že jeho patron je přítomen. V hlavě Kiry se ozve “Musíš jí zabít, nebo tu všichni umřete…” Kira těžce nesouhlasí, dívá se na svou matku která se brání a rozhodně nevypadá že by souhlasila. Do místností přibíhají Maex, Kormac a Kosef. Sai který pomalu odchází od sejfu pokračuje v otevírání. Na chvilku se zastaví čas. “Zabij jí nebo tu umřete všichni!” Z Warlockovy ruky potom vyletí ohnivá šipka která těsně mine její matku a trefí Mordaie Vella do obličeje. Maex vybíhá kupředu ale v opilosti sráží Kosefa, z Atherona začíná cosi vylézat, je to velké, rohaté a má to široká křídla. Kira běží proti Mordaiovi s křikem. Vedle ní letí dýka. Mordai však jen zopakuje komu vraždu věnuje a zarazí dýka do hlavy Nissy Iscitan. Její bezvládné tělo padne k zemi a začne hořet. V další chvíli se Mordai začne zalykat blightem. Kira s plameny v očích stále běží proti němu. Na druhé straně místnosti Rohatý ďábel který opustil tělo Atherona vytahuje ze stejného místa obrovské vidle. “Braňte mě!” Křikne Vell a pomalu se stahuje dozadu. Kormac i Kosef vyrážejí do boje. Saiovi se konečně podaří otevřít sejf. Je plný pouze papírů. Druhý démon který vylezl z těla Kiry matky po něm hází plameny. Kosef nabíjí svůj luk a pálí. Démon z Kiřiny matky hází plamené koule po Kosefovi a ty ho ošklivé popálí a srazí na zem. První bodá Kormaca pomocí vidlí a zasekává svůj ostnatý ocas do Maexe. “Musíš někoho obětovat, nebo tu umřete!!” Ozve se Kiře v hlavě. Mordai Vell zapaluje část místnosti zatímco si i druhý ďábel tahá vidle z mrtvoly. Kira se otočí na Kosefa.